Fallen
by Cloudtasted
Summary: A very short story with character death and Ken and Omi.


Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.. I have gotten no money from this.. heck this would probably never even happen in the actual series.. oh and if I got the characters wrong.. um.. sorry? No flames.. I have a nice fire-extinguisher for them. ^-^ OH! And thank you Eris for being oh so kind as to be my beta!  
  
Warning- small tiny amount of shonen-ai and it's um.. short.. oh yeah and there's character death.. gotta love that..  
  
Fallen By- Red Smith  
  
There are times in a person's life when you can no longer bring yourself to care anymore. Omi felt that way, bruised and broken as he was. He stared up at the smirking face of Schudilch, who had a gun pointed down at him.  
He didn't care anymore. The only reason he'd even stayed sane this long was lying dead a few feet from the blonde-haired boy.  
They'd had so many wonderful memories together. All of these were running through the young boy's mind. So many... and yet their chance for love had only lasted a simple year.  
One year...  
It was like an old gothic fairy tale. The lovers have one year of perfect bliss. then it all ends in a quick, yet terribly long, second.  
Ken had always been self-sacrificing.  
Whenever Omi or Youji was sick he'd give up his day off to work the shop.  
Or if one of the kids around the park needed help with anything, he'd always help. No matter if it meant he'd be late to work or would miss a movie or what not.  
Why did he have to be so like himself today? Omi thought, his eyes slowly focusing. He should be dead... not Ken... oh, not Ken...  
  
With a grunt of pain Omi cleared his battered throat, making the German pause in the mental abuse he'd been heaping on Omi's already grief stricken mind.  
"Just kill me..." Omi whispered, his voice harsh and broken. He'd already cried.. in fact, tears were still running down his cheeks.  
Schudilch laughed. "Little koneko wants to be with his love...right?" he questioned, his voice soft but dripping with humor. It was evident that he found this all very entertaining... especially how, at the dieing breath of the brown-haired Weiss member, the young boys world had shattered. "You're like Juliet, koneko..." he continued. With a cruel smirk he bent gracefully, setting the silver gun down directly in front of the smaller assassin. "Finish the act..." he said before turning on his heel and walking away into the shadows.  
  
Omi stared at the gun blankly. This all was supposed to be so easy. All four Weiss members had been convinced of this fact. Go in, get the job done, then leave... they could even have gotten pizza afterwards.  
Picking up the gun with a grief stricken laugh, Omi traced the lines on it with small fingers. Schudilch was right. It was like Shakespeare's tragic play.  
Romeo is dead, he thought, more unshed tears brimming his already bloodshot eyes as he looked at Ken's body. It almost looked like he was sleeping...  
All that's left is for Juliet to die... Ken would have poked fun at Omi for being the girl. Even Omi would have laughed at it...  
The tears fell again then, splashing onto the gun. They shone like crystals on the silver.  
I'm sorry Ken... please forgive me... he thought as he cocked the gun and brought it up to rest against his temple. "Aishiteru, Ken..." he whispered before a loud gunshot rang through the room.  
  
On a street corner, a tall orange-haired German laughed. Looking up to the thunderclouds above, Schudilch smirked. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head; For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo..." With that, the assassin tossed his head and laughed, walking away as the clouds finally burst, shedding the tears that would cover all of Tokyo.  
  
Authors Note- Yes it's short. I don't care considering this entire thing was inspired by one picture that was taken at a Weiss cosplay photo-shoot. Oh and I took a stab at spelling Schu's name.. I don't know if that's the one commonly used.. hell I can't even pronounce it correctly so yeah.. Um.. hm.. oh at the end.. the bit with Schu.. I took the liberty and shortened Shakespeare.. um.. yeah some of the last lines in Romeo and Juliet just didn't work with this lol Anyway,.. um.. review? 


End file.
